Миссисипи (штат)
: Эта статья посвящена штату США. У слова Миссисипи есть и другие значения. Миссиси́пи ( ) — штат на юге США, 20-й по счёту штат, вошедший в состав союзного государства. Население 2,8 млн. человек (31-е место в США; данные 2000 года). Столица и крупнейший город — Джексон. Официальное прозвище — «Штат магнолии» ( ), неофициальное — «Штат гостеприимства». География Миссисипи занимает площадь 125 546 км². На севере штат граничит с Теннесси, на востоке — с Алабамой, на юго-западе — с Луизианой, на северо-западе — с Арканзасом. На юге Миссисипи омывается водами Мексиканского залива. Своё название штат получил по реке Миссисипи, текущей вдоль его западной границы. История В начале второго тысячелетия нашей эры на территории штата была развита так называемая «индейская миссисипская культура». Первыми европейцами, обследовавшими регион, были испанцы, прибывшие сюда в 1540 г. в составе экспедиции Эрнандо де Сото. Территория Миссисипи была принята в состав США в качестве штата 10 декабря 1817 года. Штат лежит на слабохолмистой Береговой равнине. В пределах штата выделяется низменная и плоская территория между р. Миссисипи и её левым притоком р. Язу, ограниченная с востока невысокой грядой и именуемая Дэлта. Она отличается плодороднейшими чернозёмовидными почвами. Лето – жаркое и влажное на всей территории штата, кроме северо-востока, где нет столь удушливой жары. Зима – теплая, среднеянварская температура от 6С на севре до 10С на юге. Количество осадков возрастает с севера на юг, в среднем около 1300 мм в год. Зимой выпадает небольшое количество снега. Крупнейшая река – пограничная Миссисипи с притоками Язу и Биг-Блэк. Свыше половины территории штата покрыто лесами, преимущественно сосновыми, на севере – лиственными. На территории штата находятся 7 национальных парков. Одной из особенностей штата является регулярный приход ураганов-торнадо с Мексиканского залива, особенно страдает южная часть штата. В среднем, по территории штата в год проходят 27 торнадо различной мощности и продолжительности. Экономика По данным Бюро экономического анализа США, в 2003 г. ВВП штата Миссисипи составил $72 млрд., или $23 466 на душу населения (51-е место в США). Культура Библиография * Abbott, Dorothy. ed. Mississippi Writers: Reflections of Childhood and Youth. Vol. 2: Nonfiction, (1986). * Ballard, Michael B. Civil War Mississippi: A Guide (2000) * Busbee, Westley F. Mississippi: A History (2005) * Cobb, James C. The Most Southern Place on Earth: The Mississippi Delta and the Roots of Regional Identity (1992) * Cresswell, Stephen. Multiparty Politics in Mississippi, 1877-1902 (1995) * Dittmer, John. Local People: The Struggle for Civil Rights in Mississippi (1994) * Harris, William C. The Day of the Carpetbagger: Republican Reconstruction in Mississippi (1979) * James, Dorris Clayton. Ante-Bellum Natchez (1968) * Kirwan, Albert D. Revolt of the Rednecks: Mississippi Politics: 1876-1925 (1965) * Krane, Dale and Stephen D. Shaffer. Mississippi Government & Politics: Modernizers versus Traditionalists (1992) * McMillen, Neil R. Dark Journey: Black Mississippians in the Age of Jim Crow (1989) * Moody, Anne. Coming of Age in Mississippi. (1968) memoir of Black girlhood * Olsen, Christopher J. Political Culture and Secession in Mississippi: Masculinity, Honor, and the Antiparty Tradition, 1830-1860 (2000) * Polk, Noel. Natchez before 1830 (1989) * Ownby, Ted. American Dreams in Mississippi: Consumers, Poverty & Culture, 1830-1998 (1998) * Rosengarten, Theodore. ''All God's Dangers: The Life of Nate Shaw (1974) memoir of a Black Mississippian * Swain, Martha H. ed. Mississippi Women: Their Histories, Their Lives (2003). 17 short biographies * Sydnor, Charles S. Slavery in Mississippi. (1933). * Bond, Bradley G. ed. Mississippi: A Documentary History (2003) * Peirce, Neal R. The Deep South States of America: People, Politics, and Power in the Seven Deep South States (1974) Ссылки * State of Mississippi * Mississippi Authors * The Mississippi Writers Page * Mississippi Arts Категория:Миссисипи ang:Mississippi ar:مسيسيبي bg:Мисисипи (щат) br:Mississippi (Stad) bs:Mississippi ca:Mississipí cs:Mississippi cy:Mississippi (talaith) da:Mississippi de:Mississippi (Bundesstaat) en:Mississippi eo:Misisipio es:Misisipi (estado) et:Mississippi osariik eu:Misisipi fi:Mississippi fr:Mississippi (État) ga:Mississippi gl:Mississippi he:מיסיסיפי (מדינה) hr:Mississippi hu:Mississippi id:Mississippi io:Mississippi is:Mississippi (fylki) it:Mississippi ja:ミシシッピ州 ka:მისისიპი (შტატი) ko:미시시피 주 kw:Mississippi lb:Mississippi (Bundesstaat) lt:Misisipė (valstija) mk:Мисисипи nl:Mississippi (staat) nn:Mississippi no:Mississippi oc:Mississipí os:Миссисипи (штат) pl:Missisipi (stan w USA) pt:Mississippi ro:Mississippi (stat SUA) simple:Mississippi sk:Mississippi (štát USA) sq:Mississippi sr:Мисисипи (држава) sv:Mississippi (delstat) th:มลรัฐมิสซิสซิปปี tr:Mississippi (eyalet) ug:مىسسىسىپى uk:Міссісіпі (штат) ur:مسیسپی zh:密西西比州